User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/Do We Need Any Devil May Cry Games A Multiplayer Mode?
Remember Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening where in Mission 19, you can play as Vergil if you press the "Start" Button on the second controller to defeat the hideous Arkham's Sparda Mode? Or You can either play as Dante's Doppleganger mode in any mission? Well, maybe it's time to return that roots from DMC3 and re-use it in the Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition (I wish). If you agree about my thoughts here, then maybe I'm not the only one around here who needs to return that mode. Why do I need this? Because think about it, if you could play with your friend in a doppleganger mode in DMC3. Then why not return it on DMC4:SE for better purpose, specially ONLINE where you can make a hundred or thousands of friends? There, you can take it on the next level, and Play with you and your friends online against the boss you hatred the most, especially on the hardest difficulty, and defeat the game. That's why I wanted to return that thing on DMC4. Besides beating that boss with just the two of you, you can also make good friends and sometimes putting your teammate into good use. It is also good also if you were both playing in a new "Legendary Dark Knight Mode" where you and your friend must fight against a hundred creeps. That would be awesome isn't it? So as the new Devil May Cry is coming nearer, here are my "Modes" for multiplayer IF the Multiplayer mode has been planned for the DMC4:SE release. My Wishlist for the Online Multiplayer Mode * Versus Mode '''- As seen in this picture at your right, that's what I've been wanted for so long. With the same camera angle use for fighting bosses in story mode of DMC4 (not on those fighting games like Tekken or SF) while you fight against your opponent online. And with so many characters out there, besides 5 playable characters (Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady and Trish). How about adding Credo, Sanctus, and others so that we could have a one-on-one fight in different stages? That's should be fun. Oh, and add some '''Tournament Versus Mode just like in Street Fighter IV where there are 8-single elimination brackets. *'Multiplayer Story Mode '- As I Said Before, you and your friends must team-up defeat any one who dares to stands in your way. But, there's a twist, the host must be the player one and he is the one who can chose who is the main character of the chosen story, while the second player will chose who is his/her character to assist the player one in the story. While for the difficulty, it is up for them what mode will they choose. *'Bloody Palace Multiplayer Mode '- To be honest, I was so frustrated whenever how long I've stayed there, many and many of creeps came along with harder and harder the difficulty you'll be facing with to finish the Bloody Palace. So, I need some back-up so that me and my friend will fight against those SOBs. I Guess that's about it, how about you guys? What mode would you lke to see if Capcom releases a Multiplayer Mode for DMC4:SE? Or do you think my idea is bad? Let me know guys. Thanks for reading this blog. :) Category:Blog posts